ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Naiada J. Nebeshima
Backstory Naiada was born to Kokoro and Kon Nebeshima, in the wealthy household of Nebeshima House. As the eldest child, she was given a lot of responsibility. When she was ten, her baby brother was born, his name was Akimitsu. Once Akimitsu was born, all the praise, expectations, and all the things she had worked so hard for were immediately given to her newborn brother. Naiada decided that she wasn't going to put up with it any more, and at age fifteen, ran away. She left with a lot of money in her pockets, but as she went on, all her money was spent, and she sold her fine silk clothes for rough cotton ones. She got a job in Theimen Village as a chore girl, something she did not like. When a few guests arrived to the inn, she was kidnapped by them and taken to the Hayosai Assassin base, where she would be made a slave. Her time as a slave would be short lived however, as she beat the leader of the assassin's in a duel, earning her freedom. She decided to stay at the base, but not as a slave, but as an assassin-in-training. She trained as an assassin for several years, and eventually met Telisa Mocando, and Nikalai Stutoko, two people she would work very closely with during missions. When The three were tasked to kill the ninja, Naiada lead to assassination attempt. Unfortunately for her, Telisa was captured and Nikalai was killed. After this she spied on the ninja, waiting for an option to kill them. However, she began to have feelings for Cole, and she stoped reporting to the assassin's in an effort to get Cole to like her. This failed, and Cole never seemed to notice her. She then went to the next level, and purposely turned herself into a ghost, and still Cole only saw her as another fan. After awhile, she sort of moved on from Cole, she still loved him, but wished she never turned herself into a ghost. So when Cole was fighting Yang she jumped through the rift, resuming human form. After this she went back to the other assassin's where she was no longer respected, as she stopped responding to them for almost four years. During this time she seemed to lose control of herself, often fighting recklessly and in a messy way. When she would kill a person, the blood would be EVERYWHERE, and retorted to more sadistic tendencies to 'get the job done.' Once the Hayosai Assassin's were hired by the Invoker, she had no interest becoming a member of the Black Lotus. So, she became a solo assassin, preparing to kill Selial Tanaka, someone who she believed stole Cole from her... Appearance Child As a young girl Naiada had baby soft, pale skin, and long black hair. She often wore a red kimono with a cherry tree designs and a green obi. One the run she wore a rough blue gi with city brown pants, and black shoes. Her hair was cut a little bit shorter, and her skin became sunburned and darker. Teen/Adult As an assassin she wore an all black gi with black combat boots and a black belt. Her hair was cut shoulder length and had split ends. As she began watching Cole her attire changed drastically, her had became much more silky, and she began to grow it out again. She wore a red and black jacket with black pants and red and white converse shoes. After she went back to the Hayosai Assassin's, she doned her previous attire, and cut her hair much shorter, also dying the ends green. Due to her reckless and not-so-stealthy fighting style, and got several scars on the side of her face, neck, arm, and shoulder. Abilities She was a Master at many short rang weapons such as a katana, sword, knife, and dagger. But she was also very adept at a bow, spear, and sniper rifle. She is very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump from roof to roof with relative ease. Relationships * Kokoro Nebeshima - Mother; Deceased * Kon Nebeshima - Father; Deceased * Akimitsu Nebeshima - Brother; Trapped **Ayaka Nebeshima (nee Hamasaki) - Ex-Sister-in-law *Telisa B. Mocando - Friend *Nikalai Stutoko - Friend; Deceased *Cole Hence - Love interest, formerly *Ninja - MORTAL ENEMIES Category:Nebeshima Family Category:Royal Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:YocaiEmperor Universe